Ashley Rosemount
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Story about Hanna's mom...
1. Eclante amoure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Ashley Rosemount**

**20 year old Ashley Rosemount is having sex with her boyfriend Jack Valuuzio.**

Ashley love to feel Jack's dick inside her pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck me, man! Me is a slut..." moans Ashley.

"Holy shit, yeah, baby!" moans Jack.

"Soooo damn sexy!" moans Ashley. "Your dick is amazing!"

"Thanks...and so is your pussy!" moans Jack.

Ashley really enjoy getting fucked, a thing her daughter Hanna will also have in the future.

"Mmmm, do me! Feels so cozy and fun!" moans Ashley, being very horny.

Ashley is very happy.

Of the guys Ashley has been fucked by so far in her life, Jack is her favorite.

"Fuck me!" moans Ashley.

She ride Jack's dick harder.

"Oh my crap!" moans Ashley in her best slut-voice.

"Yeah, Ashley, my fuckable cutie!" moans Jack, fucking harder.

"Mmmm! Soooo sexy!" moans Ashley, all horny and erotic.

"True!" moans Jack in a deep manly tone.

Ashley is very horny.

Jack is horny too.

"I love your big dick!" moans Ashley.

"I love you super-wet pussy, Ash!" moans Jack, using Ashley's nickname Ash.

"Mmmm! Fuckie, fuckie!" moans Ashley in sexual joy.

"Holy fuck!" moans Jack.

"Such a slut I am!" moans Ashley.

Ashley thinks she's unable to get preggo and at this point in her life she doesn't wanna have any kids.

"I love how slutty you are!" moans Jack.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Ashley.

Jack fuck faster.

"Your dick is awesome!" moans Ashley.

Ashley is horny and happy.

"This is almost like porn!" moans Ashley.

"No, it's better!" moans Jack.

"Awww! You're such an awesome guy!" moans Ashley.

Jack fuck faster.

"Mmmm, soooooo sexy!" moans Ashley.

Ashley's parents have no idea that Ashley is such a sexual person.

"Fuck me!" moans Ashley.

69 minutes later.

"Ashley! Holy fucking crap! Sexy!" moans Jack as he cum in Ashley's pussy.

"Yes! Cum in me, soooo nice!" moans a very happy Ashley as she get an orgasm.


	2. So much fun

Nearly a week later, Ashley is giving Jack a blowjob in Jack's car.

"Yes, suck my dick, Ash!" moans Jack.

"Okay, man!" says Ashley with a sexy smile.

"Holy shit, baby! You're good at sucking men off, for sure!" moans Jack.

"Thanks." says Ashley.

"My pleasure..." moans Jack.

"Awww!" says Ashley.

"Don't stop, sweet sexy bitch!" moans Jack.

"Okay!" says Ashley in a very sexy tone.

"Ash, you suck dick like a pornstar!" moans Jack.

It makes Ashley happy to hear that Jack enjoy what she does.

"Fuck...yeah!" moans Jack.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Fuck, yes!" moans Jack as he cum into Ashley's mouth.

Ashley smile as she easy swallow Jack's large load of cum.

"Yummy." says Ashley, who actually truly love the taste of Jack's cum.

"Let me tell you, Ash. You're my special awesome slut. Few chicks suck dick with such skill as you." says Jack.

"Thanks." says Ashley.

She open her mouth so Jack can see that she did really swallow.

"I really love you." says Jack.

"I love you too." says Ashley.

"Nice." says Jack.

"Jack, my favorite thing about you is that you have a big dick that you know very much how to use to fuck me." says Ashley.

"Sexy." says Jack.

4 days later, in Jack's apartment.

Ashley lick an ice cream. The flavor is orange, her favorite.

Jack smile as he take a seat across the table from Ashley.

"You want one too?" says Ashley.

"There's another thing I'd rather lick." says Jack.

Ashley understands what he is talking about.

Jack goes down under the table, roll up Ashley's short skirt, pull her panties to the side and starts to lick her pussy.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Ashley.

"Babe, you taste very good." says Jack.

"Awww. Thanks, man." moans Ashley.

"No problem. You're hot and I enjoy doing sexual stuff with you." says Jack.

"I'm happy." says Ashley with a cutie smile.

"Great." says Jack.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Ashley.

Ashley's pussy is all wet and warm.

"Don't stop!" moans Ashley.

Jack lick harder and Ashley enjoy it a lot.

"Mmmm, holy fuck!" moans Ashley.

Ashley is horny and happy.

For a brief moment, Ashley feel slightly uncomfortable as she look down and see a dark glare in her boyfriend's eyes, but she relax when he seem sweet again.

Jack lick faster.

"Oh...holy crap!" moans Ashley with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

She also squirt and Jack drink her fresh pussy-juice.

"Thanks, baby. I needed a drink." says Jack.

"Ooopss..." says Ashley.

"Don't feel shy. I love when you squirt. It's sexy." says Jack as he take his seat again.

Jack drink some coffee.

"Yum, yum." says Ashley as she continue to lick her ice cream.

"Cute." says Jack.

"Okay." says Ashley with a sexy smile.

"Please give me a blowjob." says Jack.

"I'd love to." says Ashley as she quickly eat her ice cream.

She then goes down under the table, unzip Jack's jeans and starts to suck his big dick.

"Yes...just like that, baby!" moans Jack.

"Your dick is so thick, stiff and long. I love that." says Ashley.

"Thanks, baby Ashley!" moans Jack.

12 minutes later.

"Holy fuck! Yes!" moans Jack as he cum over Ashley's face.

"Yes, paint me with your cum!" says Ashley with a slutty smile.

"Baby, you're the best slut I've ever met..." says Jack.

"I'm glad you love my sexual talents." says Ashley.

5 days later, in Jack's bedroom.

Jack is in bed, jerking his dick to a porn magazine.

"Put away that magazine and fuck me." says Ashley as she enter the room and starts to do a little dance, stripping out of her sweatpants and t-shirt.

"No need to tell me twice, my sweet private hooker." says Jack.

"Yay!" says a happy Ashley.

Ashley gets into bed with Jack.

Jack slide his dick into Ashley's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm!" moans Ashley.

"Babe, you have such a soft and damn cozy pussy!" moans Jack.

"Thanks, dude!" moans Ashley.

"My pleasure!" moans Jack.

"Yay!" moans Ashley in a childish tone.

"Holy shit...sexy!" moans Jack.

"Yeah!" moans Ashley.

Ashley is very horny and so is Jack.


	3. Tom

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Ashley.

"Sure, baby!" moans Jack.

"Yay!" moans Ashley.

Ashley is happy and horny.

"Your pussy is awesome!" moans Jack.

"Thanks!" moans Ashley.

"No problem! Holy shit...fuck!" moans Jack.

"Sexy!" moans Ashley.

"I love you and your pussy!" moans Jack.

"And me love your manly erotic dick!" moans Ashley.

"Good." says Jack.

"Sweet." says Ashley.

"Okay, baby!" moans Jack.

"Mmmm, fucking awesome and sexy!" moans Ashley.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jack.

"I love to get fucked." says Ashley.

"I know. You're slutty." says Jack.

"Yes, me is a little horny slut." says Ashley.

"Not little, these are big and sexy!" moans Jack as he grab Ashley's boobs.

"Mmm, play with my pillows!" moans Ashley.

"As you wish, baby!" moans Jack.

"Holy shit...sooooo sexy!" moans Ashley.

"Fuck!" moans Jack.

66 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck! Yes, baby Ashley!" moans Jack as he cum in Ashley's very sweet pussy.

"Mmmm! Holy shit, soooo sexy!" moans Ashley as se get an orgasm.

2 weeks later.

Jack and Ashley are having sex in Jack's car.

"Holy shit..." moans Jack, fucking Ashley in the pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Ashley in a slutty voice.

"I won't let you cum yet...!" moans ack, suddenly stop being nice and starts to rape Ashley.

"What the crap, man?" scream Ashley in pain, fear and anger.

"Stop! Don't hurt that girl." says a man as she show up.

The man punch Jack and saves Ashley.

"Hi, my name's Tom Marin." says the man.

"I'm Ashley Rosemount." says Ashley.

"Very beautiful name." says Tom.

"Awww. Thanks." says Ashley.

"No problem." says Tom.

"I wanna thank you for saving me. Do you want a blowjob?" says Ashley.

"Sure." says Tom.


	4. New beginning

Ashley pull down Tom's pants and boxers and starts to give him a slow sexy blowjob.

"You're good at this!" moans Tom.

"Thanks, man!" says Ashley, happy that Tom enjoy her blowjob-skills.

"Don't stop!" moans Tom.

"I don't intend to!" says Ashley with a sexy smile.

"Sexy!" moans Tom.

Ashley suck harder and Tom clearly enjoy that.

"Holy shit, you sure know how to suck dick!" moans Tom.

"Well, I've practiced a lot." says Ashley.

"Good." says Tom.

"Yeah." says Ashley.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhh...yes!" moans Tom over Ashley's sweet face.

"Yay! Paint me with your creamy cum, dude!" moans a happy Ashley.

"I've never met a chick like you before. Wanna go out with me tomorrow?" says Tom.

"That'd be sooo sexy! Yes!" says a happy Ashley with a sexy smile.

"Good." says Tom.

"Okay." says Ashley.

Ashley lick Tom's dick clean and then Tom pull his pants and boxers back up.

The next day Ashley meet Tom outside Fidel's, a small Italian diner on Buckstroke Street in Mundenburg in Pennsylvania.

Ashley wear a tight white slutty crop top t-shirt, pink baggy sweatpants and old blue sneakers.

Tom wear a black t-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots.

"Hi, man!" says Ashley, all sexy and happy, giving Tom a kiss.

"Hi, Ashley." says Tom.

"Do I look all fuckable?" says Ashley.

"Yeah. I expected a dress, but you still look sexy." says Tom.

"Awww! Thanks." says Ashley with an erotic slutty smile.

"You're welcome, girl." says Tom.

"Okay." says a happy Ashley.

Ashley and Tom enter the diner together.

They find an empty table easy since there are so few people there.

"Hello. What ya guys want?" says a happy blonde waitress with a cute childish smile.

"Pasta and beef, thanks." says Tom.

"Good choice." says the waitress and then walk away.

"Are you turned on?" says Ashley with a sexy smile.

"Not right now, but maybe later." says Tom.

"Okay." says Ashley.

"Nice." says Tom.

"Do you think I'm the most sexy babe you've ever met?" says Ashley.

"Actually yes." says Tom.

"Thanks." says a happy Ashley.

"No problem." says Tom.

"Yay." says Ashley in a slightly childish tone.

"Cute." says Tom.

"Awww." says Ashley.

12 minutes later.

"Here." says the waitress as she show up with the food.

Tom pay for it.

The waitress giggle and walk away.

Ashley and Tom starts to eat.

"It taste so good. All yummy. Kinda like your cum did." says Ashley.

"Very much comfortable in your own sexuality, it seems." says Tom.

"Of course. I love sexy time so much as long as the guy is nice to me." says Ashley.

"Alright." says Tom.

"Last night when I played with myself I was dreaming about your dick." says Ashley.

"Really?" says Tom.

"Yes." says a happy Ashley.

"I hope it was good." says Tom.

"No worry. It was sooo cozy." says Ashley.


	5. Love!

"Perhaps we can find out later if it would be good for real for you." says Tom.

"You read a hot chick's mind, man." says Ashley.

"Very sexual, are you?" says Tom.

"Indeed. Sex is important to me. If I don't get some for many days, I get sad and weak." says Ashley.

"Okay. I see what kind of girl you are." says Tom.

"Slut is what I am. You can say it. I don't mind being called that word." says Ashley.

"Alright, you're a slut." says Tom, a bit surprised at how Ashley is not shy about sexual things.

"Thanks." says a happy Ashley.

"No problem." says Tom.

"I really like you. Almost falling in love." says Ashley.

"Don't rush it. We barely know each other." says Tom.

"True, but me can tell how awesome you are." says Ashley with an erotic smile.

"Really?" says Tom.

"Yeah." says Ashley.

"Cool." says Tom.

"True. Are you horny? I am." says Ashley.

"Not exactly, but I'm sure I will be later." says Tom.

"Awesome and sexy. I like guys who've a big dick." says Ashley.

"Does my dick count as big?" says Tom.

"It very much does. Your dick's very manly." says Ashley.

"Thanks, Ashley." says Tom.

"Yay, man." says Ashley in a sexy voice.

50 minutes later.

"That was a very nice dinner, but now let's move on with this date. I wanna find a place where we can have sex." says Ashley.

"Sounds like a good idea, Ashley." says Tom.

"Yeah. Me is really excited about giving your dick a try for real, Tom." says Ashley, all sexy and happy.

"Okay." says Tom.

Ashley and Tom leave Fidel's together.

26 minutes later in Ashley's apartment.

"I know it's not fancy and all, but this is my little home." says Ashley.

"It looks cozy." says Tom.

"Thanks, man." says Ashley with a cutie cute smile.

"No problem, sexy girl." says Tom.

"Wanna fuck me?" says Ashley as she pull down her pink baggy sweatpants to reveal her wet sexy pussy.

"Yeah." says Tom, getting horny from the scent of Ashley's pussy.

Tom takes off his shirt and jeans and boxers.

Ashley and Tom walk into Ashley's bedroom.

"Do me!" says a happy Ashley as she lean back against a pile of pillows on the middle of the bed.

"Yeah, baby!" says Tom as he slide his dick into Ashley's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Ashley, all horny and sexual.

"Fuck!" moans Tom. "It is indeed very sexy!"

"Awww!" moans Ashley. "It feels amazing!"

"I think so too!" moans Tom.

"Yay!" moans Ashley.

"Holy shit, babe! You're so damn erotic!" moans Tom.

"Thanks!" moans a happy Ashley with a slutty cute smile.

Ashley love being fucked by Tom. It's so sexy for her that she fall in love.

"Mmmm, sooooo fucking sexy!" moans a happy and horny Ashley.

"Yeah!" moans Tom, all horny.

"So much fun!" moans Ashley.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Tom.

"Mmm, yes! So awesome!" moans Ashley.

Tom fuck harder.

"Fuck me!" moans Ashley.

"Damn! You're a true slut, baby!" moans Tom.

"So true!" moans a happy Ashley.

"Holy shit..." moans Tom.

"Mmm, don't stop..." moans Ashley.

"I don't plan to!" moans Tom, fucking faster.

"Yay! So cozy!" moans Ashley.

64 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Tom as he cum in Ashley's pussy.

"Yes! Soooo sexy!" moans a very happy Ashley as she get a very nice orgasm.

Tom and Ashley become a couple and a number of years later, they get married, move to Rosewood and have a blonde daughter that they name Hanna.

When she grow up into a teen, Hanna get the same personality that Ashley had as a teen and young adult.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: If you like this story, leave a review. And if you wanna see similar stories for any of the other moms from PLL, send me a PM.**


End file.
